This invention relates generally to flotation devices such as pontoon logs, and more particularly to a mounting member for a pontoon log for mounting on the log a structure to be supported by the log.
A common, although not exclusive, application of a pontoon log flotation device is in the construction of pontoon boats. A pontoon log generally includes an elongate hull which is U-shaped in cross section. Inside the hull is contained styrofoam or other flotation material which assists in providing buoyancy to the pontoon log. It is preferable that the log be completely sealed so that no water enters the log. In the past, this has been difficult to economically accomplish while at the same time providing for connection of the structure (e.g., the boat deck) supported by the log.